


Forbidden Pleasures I'm Afraid to Make Mine

by Nerdasaurus1200



Series: Tales Before Walpole Lane [3]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Boners, Cunnilingus, F/M, Henry needs a hug and some therapy, Male vaginismus, Mental Breakdown, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: Henry couldn't take it anymore. He had to get it out. He had to tell someone.
Relationships: Lucy Harris/Edward Hyde, Lucy Harris/Henry Jekyll
Series: Tales Before Walpole Lane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111640
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Forbidden Pleasures I'm Afraid to Make Mine

Lucy stirred as she heard a knock at her door. That was very strange, the Red Rat was closing down for the night, and she’d already had her last client for the day. Perhaps it was Nellie coming to say goodnight to her. 

“Come in.” She said quietly. She heard the door open and....dull but strong footfalls...those weren’t the clacks of heels...She slowly looked up to see who this man was in her room and saw- 

“Mister Hyde?” Lucy asked, a smile forming on her face. For some reason, the man shrank back at that. 

“Not exactly.” Henry murmured, “I....it’s me...Henry.” 

“Doctor Jekyll?” Lucy spoke again, and Henry confirmed a question with a single nod. 

“Y-you look....” Lucy trailed off. 

“Awful?” Henry asked, and let out a sad, empty laugh, “Sorry to disappoint.” 

“W-We’re closing soon.” Lucy began, getting out of bed to guide him out. 

“Please.” Henry pleaded, “I’m tired of hiding this. I must get this all out to someone, or God only knows what I’ll do to myself.” 

Lucy eyed him suspiciously. Doctor Jekyll never seemed like the type who’d use the pity approach to bed a girl of the night. But then again, she’d been surprised before as of late. And he truly did look exhausted. Like he’d been fighting nonstop against...something. It looked like it’d been weeks since he got proper sleep. 

“Alright...” She finally said, slowly sitting back down on her bed. For a moment, Henry looked like he wanted to cry tears of relief, but then looked solemn again and even terrified. 

“I’m Edward Hyde.” He confessed, his voice so soft Lucy almost didn’t hear him. But since she could, she stared at him skeptically. 

“That’s not funny, Doctor.” Lucy scolded. 

Henry laughed again...but this time he sounded eerily like...Hyde? 

“He’s not joking, my darling dove.” Hyde purred, almost giggling. 

“Damn, you Hyde, stay out of this!” Henry yelled.

This made Lucy gasp sharply. Henry jumped a little as if he’d forgotten she was there. She scampered back a bit as if trying to insert herself into the bedframe. 

“H-How the hell is that possible?” She asked, her voice audibly shaking, “What kind of trick is this?!” 

“No trick.” Henry informed, “I…..before I met you, I’d been working on an experiment t-to separate the good and evil of man. His duality. My experiment was rejected, but on my way home and I met you and you were so magnificent...I wanted you. I wanted you more than you could possibly imagine but I knew it was wrong so I decided to use my serum on myself and Hyde was created. I know how much time he spends in your company, he brags about it constantly. And I know that he-...I...am responsible for the deaths of the entire Board of Governers and I see them all in my dreams. It’s driving me mad. And on top of it all, I can no longer control Hyde half the time because he just appears at his own will without the serum and with how reckless he is it’s only a matter of time before he takes over completely and hurts you and I’ll never even get to tell you I love you but you probably won’t even believe me because Hyde has bedded other women and there’s no way a woman like you could ever love someone like me…” 

By now Henry was on his knees, sobbing his poor heart out. Lucy had had men cry in her room before, but none of them had ever been this emotionally wrecked. However, her heart couldn’t help but soar at his confession of love. She’d convinced herself that Henry could never fall for a woman like her, that Hyde was as good as she would ever get. 

“Do you both love me?” Lucy asked. 

“Yes.” Henry sniffled, “Yes, of course, we do.”

Lucy smiled at that and got out of bed to sit on her knees in front of Henry. Cupping his face in her hands, she gently kissed away each and every tear. Pressing kisses to his cheeks, his chin, even his eyelids. She couldn’t help but notice that his skin was just as warm and smooth and Hyde’s. She almost found it silly how she’d never noticed until now. 

“I’m frightened, Lucy.” Henry confessed, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, “I can’t fight him forever.” 

“Don’t worry about him tonight, Luv.” Lucy soothed, “Just focus on how I’m making you feel.” 

Before he could ask what on earth she meant, she pulled him away a little and kissed him. For just a moment, Henry froze, and then eagerly kissed her back. This was much different than the kiss she’d given him when they first met. This was gentle, slow, loving...and at the same time just as addictive. Unable to help himself, he began to let his hands roam her body. He caressed her waist and moved his hands slowly up her back, massaging it as he went. Somewhat to his surprise, Lucy let out a small happy moan against his lips. The sound sent a wonderful warm shiver through his entire body, so he moaned in reply. Oh yes, this was certainly better than any dream. She’d never felt so real in his hands...in his arms...against his body.

Suddenly Lucy pulled away from Henry’s lips when she felt something firm against her thigh. Quickly realizing what it was, she smirked cheekily at him. 

“Am I getting you excited, Doctor?” She teased. 

“Y-yes...Very.” Henry replied, his face beet red. Oh, God, the way she said doctor...well, if she didn’t see his arousal before she certainly would be able to now. His pants were starting to feel tight, and he let out an involuntary groan when Lucy brushed her thumb against the crotch of his pants. 

“Can you stand up for me, Luv?” Lucy requested. Henry looked a bit confused at that, but stood up nonetheless. It seemed that she didn’t see him offering his hand to help her up because- 

“W-what are you doing?” He asked, panicking a bit. 

“Shhh.” Lucy told him, laying a hand on his thigh, “Don’t worry. Just stay standing.” 

“What if your knees get sore?” Henry asked, making Lucy snort. 

“You really are adorable.” She complimented. She looked back down to focus on the task at hand, finally untying and pulling down his trousers. She giggled mischievously as she spied the tent in his boxers. 

“Is that for me?” She asked playfully. Unable to find his voice, Henry only nodded as he stared down at her. Lucy giggled again as she ever so slowly pulled down his boxers and blinked in surprise at the sight in front of her. 

Henry, however, hung his head in shame. 

“That’s as far as it goes....” He murmured, “I diagnosed it as a male form of Vaginismus…I’m so-Oh!” Henry felt a sudden jolt of pleasure shock his body as he felt Lucy press a kiss to his tip. That was just the beginning, he quickly realized, as she gave his member an abundance of attention. For the first time outside of the sanctuary of his room, he actually felt fully aroused by a woman’s touch. He could feel the warmth of pleasure growing stronger and stronger, until his body was on fire. A pleasant buzz where Lucy’s lips were, and then she looked him dead in the eye and took him in her mouth, and he felt an all too familiar sensation. 

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait.” He panted, gently grabbing her hair and tugging her away. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, “Don’t you like it?” 

“Oh, my darling dove, of course, I do.” He reassured, tenderly holding her chin in his fingers, “But you’re getting me, erm...too excited. A-And I don’t want to spoil this night. There’s so much I want to do with you.” 

Lucy blinked in surprise at that, her eyes starting to darken with lust. She was beginning to understand just how Edward Hyde was such a wordsmith. 

“What do you want to do first?” She asked. Henry looked at her wordlessly, staring at her almost reverently. Once more he offered her his hand, and this time she took it and stood up. Henry kept his eyes on her hand, as if he was analyzing it. Lucy let out a lustful sigh as Henry suddenly kissed her palm (even licking a little) and formed a trail of sensual kisses all the way down her arm. She pressed herself against him as he nuzzled into her neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss there, even nibbling a bit. She let out a half squeak half moan and involuntarily wiggled her butt against his manhood. Henry, in reply, groaned in lust and lightly grinded against her, one of his hands moving to her rear while the other grazed her breast. 

“Henry…don’t you dare stop.” She moaned, taking the hand near her breast and moving it upwards so he was groping her. 

“I don’t plan to, sweet dove.” Henry replied, his voice now deep and husky with lust, “In fact, we’ve only just begun. “ With that, he moved his hand to the crook of her knees and lifted her up in his arms. Ever so gently, he set her down on the bed, Lucy kissing his neck as he walked. 

“Now, you let me know if this feels uncomfortable, alright?” He instructed as he climbed to the foot of the bed, between her legs, “I...can’t recall if Hyde has done this for you or not.” 

Lucy exhaled in anticipation, wasting no time in spreading her legs and lifting up the skirt of her nightgown. Henry blushed and giggled at her actions. 

“I take it that means he has?” He prompted. 

“I want you to do it this time.” Lucy said surely. 

“Well, who am I to say no to such a lovely lady?” Henry purred, moving to kiss her thigh. Lucy moaned louder in pleasure and unwittingly spread her legs wider, causing Henry to smirk down at her arousal and then back up at her. But his grin turned more loving when he took in the pure bliss on his face. So many times he had seen flashes of that face, both in his dreams and when Hyde was in control. But this time he was wide awake, and just for this one night, Hyde would allow him full control for a while. And he planned to take full advantage. He couldn’t waste a second of it. And so, passionately but gently, he began to devour Lucy’s womanhood. Using her sweet moans to guide him, he took his time in worshipping every part of her arousal. As he licked he moved his hands to her thighs, massaging and rubbing them. 

“H-Henry...ohhhh, yes, Henry…” Lucy moaned. Henry shivered in pleasure at that and went deeper, and Lucy let out a scream when he reached a spot that he’d only ever read about. 

“You’re gonna make me cum…” She whimpered. That was all he needed to hear. The second she finished speaking, he dug right in, licking and kissing and sucking as passionately as he could. He moaned against her as he felt Lucy buck her hips up against him, nearly throwing him off his rhythm. He could see why Hyde enjoyed this so much. She felt and tasted positively divine. If he was forced to spend eternity like this you wouldn’t see him complaining in the slightest. Suddenly he felt Lucy shake, and moan louder than she ever had as she reached her orgasm. Mostly out of surprise, he jumped a little and moved away, unsure if she was hurt at first. But once he realized she was completely fine, he realized once more. He was about to lean down to kiss her stomach, but then he felt her hand in his hair and was yanked up to face him. 

“Get that shirt off. And get inside me.” She practically growled at him. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Henry said quickly. Although he got tangled for a moment, he was able to get his shirt off in record time. And for good measure, he set his glasses on her nightstand so he wouldn’t break them. Once Lucy’s nightgown was fully off, he rolled her over so she was on top of him. She stared at him confused for a moment, and he looked down shyly. 

“I...I want you to ride me. I’ve always dreamed of it.” He confessed. Now it was Lucy’s turn to smirk at him.

“Is that so, Henry?” She purred, “What exactly do you see when I ride you?” She moved closer to his ear, slowly straddling him as she spoke. 

“I-I see you...naked like this...almost like a jungle cat. Or an angel. Or the two combined.” Henry explained, struggling to fight his moans that were threatening to come out. 

Steadily, Lucy perched herself onto him and began her rhythm, “Do you see me going roughly? Gently?” 

“Y-yes...and quick and slow. Once and over and over again. Endless in my mind.” Henry panted, his hands clutching her hips. 

“Have I made you cum before in your dreams?” She asked. 

“Y-Yes. And you will in reality if you keep this up.” He groaned out. Unable to help herself, Lucy sped up her rhythm, rocking her hips faster and faster, until they both climaxed together, their screams of pleasure in almost perfect unison. 

Henry was almost spent now, pulling Lucy down to lie with him, pressing her forehead to his and holding her like she was his life force. “I love you.” He murmured, “I love you so much, Lucy, my angel, my Lady. My darling dove.” 

Lucy giggled softly, reaching to caress Henry’s cheek as his eyes fluttered shut against his will. 

“I love you too, Henry.” She whispered, “Both sides of you.” 

Henry stayed awake just long enough to hear that, and then fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
